New Things, New Flings
by fanficlover156
Summary: It's the last year of highschool and the gang is still going hard with the additon of new friends, but what happens when Huey and Jazmine realize they aren't meant for each other. Huey x OC & Jazmine x OC
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Monique's P.O.V.

It's my senior year and it couldn't be any better! I'm three months into school already and the fall pep rally came and went me and one of my close friends Jazmine peformed we've been captians of the dance team since sophomore year and even though she's older there's times she can still be naive. My brother and I (yes I have an annoying twin brother his name is Gio, but back to the story) met Cindy and Ceasar our freshman year at basketball tryouts and two years later Riley he's nothing like his brother though. Huey Freeman was a fine piece of milk chocolate lol from his well kept afro to those maroon eyes and his revolutionist state of mind I could on and on, but now isn't the right time. And then there's my best friends that I moved here with five years ago Jonathan and Harmony they were close with the gang too. Now that I'm done catching you up let's get into the story.

 **Ok so I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing so I hope you enjoyed the introduction :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Move on

"Okay class today you guys are going to do a Chemisty video project." Mr. Petto annouced. Everyone groaned in usion "I also want you in pairs of two." he was again replied with groans.

Caesar turned to his uninterested bestfriend Huey and said "I'm not doing my project with you." now seeming a bit more interested "Why is that?" he asked "So you know how I've been trying to get with Harmoney for the longest." Caesar explained, Huey just nodded "Well since she's not here to chose her partener I'm going to work with her." "And your sure this is gonna work because you've tried it many times before." He said with a smirk "Man, forget you it'll work trust me." Caesar reassured his friend.

"Ok, but who am I gonna work with Jaz is working with Cin.." cutting him off Caesar proceeded to talk "Work with Monique you make it seem like Jazmine is your only other friend in class. Wait let me rephrase that you make it seem like she's the only girl in the world, sincerley you need to move on it been over 8 years and you haven't..." Before Caesar can continue rambling Huey stopped him "Ok, I'm going if that'll keep you from talking."

Huey got up and brought his books with him he saw a open seat next to the girl and sat down before he said anything he looked at her she was wearing a black tee shirt that said "POWER TO THE PEOPLE" with a fist in the air, skinny jeans and black converses, but what he liked the most was her hair it might sound weird but it was in a puff on top of her head with curls falling down right on the rim on her glasses. She looked up from her phone and blushed when she saw him staring at her.

"Um hi." she said snapping him out of his thoughts "Not to sound rude,but why are you here?" she added "Do you want to do the project together?" Huey asked

"I was going to do it with Harm.." Monique began, but Huey finished her sentence "Harmoney, yea Caesar said that but he wanted to do it with her." she looked at him slighty confused until realization hit her "Ohhhh ok." she said "They liked each other for the longest, but they're both dumbasses that don't know how to show their feelings." Monique let out a small chuckle, Huey smirked because he thought it was cute.

They sat in silence for a litte until Huey spoke "So what do you want to do for the project?" he asked "We can start the script now and finish the rest after school and do all the recording tomorrow since it's due Wednesday." she explained, he nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of class discussing the script getting half of it done and decided where they should meet after school. The bell rang to indicate class was over, "We can meet at your house today and mine tomorrow to record." Monique said with a little bit of doubt in her voice "Ok." Huey said to confirm her statement "Ok, text me your adress and I'll be there after basketball practice!" she yelled down the hall, he smiled and walked away.

Jazmine and Cindy were standing not to far from the scence. "Cindy did you see that?" Jazmine said in a silent but shocked tone "Yea, Mchater just smiled that's something you don't see everyday." There was a slight pause "Welp, I go to get to Gov' see ya girly" the blonde one said "Bye Cin." the strawberry haired girl said. The two girls then walked their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Move on Pt. 2

Monique's P.O.V.

Practice was finally over and let me tell you Coach Amanda wasn't playing around, if I didn't have to do this project I would've went home. I took off my reversiable and put on my white t-shirt then I took off my sneakers and slipped on my Adidas sandals, I left the locker room and told Gio that he had to catch a ride home with Caesar. Cindy tagged along with me to the Freeman house because she had to go to Jaz's house.

We headed to my grey 2016 Nissian Maximua, we just put our bags in the back seat I turned on the car when Keep ya head up by Tupac came on. Before the song started Cindy yelled "Yo this is my shit!" I just laughed at her and we bagan to rap.

 _Some say the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice_

 _I say the darker the flesh then the deeper the roots_

 _I give a holla to my sisters on welfare, 2pac cares if don't nobody else cares_

 _And, I know they like to beat you down a lot_

 _When you come around the block, brothers clown a lot_

The song continued to play as we finally reached to the house and I turned off the car it wasn't that long of a drive, but Cindy kept singing and it was so off key. "Cin we're here you can shut the fuck up now." I said laughing "Stop hating my voice is beautiful." she yelled as she got her stuff out the car and I got my Chem notebook.

We walked to the door and I knocked on the door. The door opened and there Mr. Freeman greeted us with a smile "Hey, little babies." he said "Hi, Mr. Freeman." we said in unison "Riley's upstairs." he said to Cindy she nodded walked upstairs then turned back to me "Whatchu doing here I only see you at the basketball games?" Mr. Freeman asked "I have a project to do with Huey." I responed, he nodded and walked up to his room.

I took out my phone and looked at some memes while I waited for Huey to come downstairs and damn did he take forever. He finally came downstairs "You got the script?" he asked "Oh my gosh, I thought you had it!" a stern but worried experssion came across his face "I'm just kidding, it's right here." I said in between my laughs and handed him the my notebook, he smirked and took the papers from me.

As we sat down Cindy came downstairs and said her goodbyes closing the door behind her. "Ok, let's finish the script." Huey said

Cindy P.O.V.

So me being a dumbass told Jazmine that Monique is at Huey's house and her reaction wasn't the best.

"What do you mean she's over his house!" a frantic Jazmine yelled, thank God her parents weren't home. "Yo Jaz calm your ass down they're only doing a project together nothing serious." I explained "But, what if they start to like each." she was on the verge of crying "Aye aye aye Imma need you to cut all that out, you really need to move on girl."

"I do, but when you like someone for so long." she started "You need to move on." I finished. Jazmine just looked up, smiled, and gave me a hug I hugged her back. "Now that your done being a punk can we start our project, I don't know about you but I'm trying to pass Chem." I said and she laughed "Ok, let's get started."

About an hour passed and the clock read 9:02 p.m. Jaz and I finished our script "I'm sleeping over." I informed her knowing she really wouldn't care "Yay we can watch Netflix and eat popcorn!" Jazmine shierked "You're gonna make my ears bleed with all that damn scearming." I said while cover my ears "Oh sorry." all she did was laugh I swear this girl is a handful

"We can't stay up too late tho because we got school tomorrow, ok?" "OK" she said and ran down the stairs to make popcorn.

Huey's P.O.V.

Monique and I finished our script around 30 mintues ago, but since we were in the same English class she stayed behind to do her homework with me, I didn't mind though.

"Ok, I know this doesn't have to do with English, but what do you think about today's rappers and don't tell me you don't listen to music because I know you do." she said "I'll answer your question after we finish the last question." I said with a smirk "Fineee." Monique said with disappointment it was kinda annoying but cute at the same time

 _"5. What does Hassan's relationship with Amir reveal about his personality?"_ I read off the paper "Ugh for an AP class these questions are so easy, but he's loyal he's always there when people need him even if he truly doesn't want to help."

"See that wasn't hard now was it." I said in a sarcastic tone "Oh bite me Freeman." she said then stuck out her tongue "Now to answer your question most of theses so called rappers are trash most of them go by dumbass names like Lil Boat what type of name is that, I mostly stick to old school music, but I listen to Kendrick, J. Cole, and Chance every once in a while." I finished "Thank black Jesus, I thought I was the only one that thought like that my brother always plays these horrible half ass rap songs just to annoy me." She said rolling her eyes, I chuckled at her expression which I hardly ever did.

She looked at her phone "It's 9:02 I should probally get going." Monique yawned, got up, and grabbed her stuff. I walked her to the door "See you tomorrow." she said "Bye." I watched her drive off and went back inside. I went upstairs and went into my shared room and opened my door thinking my brother was asleep.

"You finally moved on from Jazzy took you a while nigga." Riley said "Why does everyone keep saying that I'm just doing a project with her." I felt my face heat up "Call whatever you want to, but Monique is cute as hell physically and mentally, if she wasn't the homie I would've gave her the D long ago." he said with a sly smirk "Sometimes I wonder how we're even related." I said under my breath "Yea me too because you act like a gay hater and I act like a fly nigga." Riley laughed

I just ignored his last statement, but maybe I should see how me and Monique work out, I guess everyone's right I do need to move on.

 **Chapter 2 done! I tried to make it a longer than the previous chapter, I'm prettier sure once I get more into it they get to a good length. Tell me what you think about the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day in hell

Gio P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM!

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I knocked on the door that went to my sister's door and woke her up, locked the door, took a shower, and did my normal morning routine. When I was done I went to my closet and picked out my outfit of the day, took out a black Nike shirt, baggy jeans with black Roshoes got dress.

Walking down the stairs I saw my parents eating breakfast and Monique making cereal for the both of us, which meant she was in a good mood. "Morning ma." I kissed her cheek and sat down "Morning dad." I added, Monique brought over the cereal and started eating. Mornings in our house were always the same everyone caught up with each other my sister and I would tell our parents about our upcoming games and how the past pratice was.

"We gotta go G." Monique said while grabbing her duffel bag, I got up and picked up both my bags and said bye to our parents. We got in the car and after about 10 mintues we made it to school, I went to the boys locker to drop my basketball stuff off where I saw Riley and Caesar "What up nigga." Riley said as I walked toward him "Nothing much, what up Cez." "Nothing." he said getting up.

Leaving the locker room we saw Monique and Cindy, Cin saw us and turned in our direction "What y'all up to?" she said "Walking to class, what else we supposed to do." Riley said like it wasn't obvious, the girls rolled their eyes "Goodmorning to you to Riley." Monique sarcastically added, she hugged him which she did every morning because he pretended not like them and squirm, which made us laugh.

"See you guys at lunch!" she yelled while walking to her locker, everyone else started to their classes.

Jazmine P.O.V.

UGH I truly hate waking up for school the up to going is seeing my friends. I walking towards my locker when I saw my locker buddy, she always cringes when I call her that "Morning M." I said while opening my locker "Hey Jaz." she closing her locker "Could you wait til I get my chem stuff." I pouted, she smiled and stayed.

It's kinda hard to be mad at her flirting with Huey because she didn't know I like him like that plus I need to forget about him anyway so she's helping I guess. We made it class and we were greeted by the revolutionist "Hi Jaz." he said, Monique had went to her seat "Hey Huey." I said with a smile, he was about to say something, but the bell rang and cut him off.

I haven't had a real conversation with him in so long that I honestly wouldn't know what to say, I just sat down and continued my project to get my mind off it.

Huey P.O.V.

I don't know if it was a good thing or bad thing that the school bell rang. I felt tap on my shoulder it was Monique she was wearing a black cropped hoodie, skinny jeans with black barons, gold hoop earrings with her in a pulled back puff she looked cute, cute is an understatement, but I'm not trying to get anything exiceted if you know what I mean.

"Do you wanna work on our Pre-Cal packet since we basically finished everything?" she asked "Yea, might as well be productive." I shurgged, she smiled and took out her packet. It was about 4 pages long, but it was back and front so it wasn't that bad. "Ok, number 1."

 **About 30 mintues later...**

"Finally we finished this dumb packet." Monique said with slight annoyance "It could've been worst maybe 10 pages." I reminded her "True, wait you just looked at something from a postive point of view!" she practically yelled, but the classroom was so loud that no one heard her. "Not really and if I did it wouldn't be a big deal." I said

She just rolled her eyes and said "Rightttt." which indicates she thinks it is a big deal "I don't think I'm being negative most of the time." continuing on the topic "Well you are." Monique said blunty, "But that's who you are and that's what makes you different from everyone else." She added with a smirk, which made me fell 100x better

For the rest of class we just talked wheter it was about politics, dumb tv shows, or stories of dumb things our dumbass siblings did this week. It was nice talking to someone that actually listens for once, class was over so we got our stuff and walked and talked until we got to Pre-Cal.

Monique P.O.V.

"So even after the girl tells him she's not intrested him, he STILL trys to talk to her which eventually got us kicked out of the store for distrubing the other customers. I swear on my comic books this happens at least once a week." I finished telling Huey about Gio's one of many attempts of getting a random girl's number "But did he get the number?" he asked with a smirk

"What do you think, she felt bad for getting us kicked out the store and gave it to him." I said rolling my eyes, he just laughed as we entered Calculus and sat at our desk. Shortly after Caeser and Gio came in class Gio sat next to me and Caeser sat next to Huey.

"OK class today you guys are going to start the packets I gave you yesterday, they're due tomorrow and yes you can work with someone." the teacher announced. "Do you guys wanna work on it together?" Caeser asked "I already finished it." I said "Same." add Huey

"So are you guys gonna give us your packets then?" Gio asked and Caeser nodded in agreement "No." Huey and I said in unison "If you don't do it yourself you won't understand it." I said "Whatever, I'll start it and just take your packet at home." he said "M let's switch places so I can work with Gio." Caeser said with a smirk, which kinda confused me but I got up and switched places anyway.

"Hello again stranger." I said as I sat down "Hi." Huey said "Later for the chem project do you want to drive to my house or you can wait til practice is over and drive with and dipshit 1 and 2." I asked "I'll wait til your practice is over, I'll wait in the libraby." he responded "Alright." I said putting my earbuds.

 **After a bomb ass nap**

When class was over everyone got up and headed to the cafeteria freshmen and sophomores had 1st lunch and juniors and seniors had 2nd lunch. We sat down and began to eat while waiting for Jazmine, Cindy, and Harmony to come from history "Sorry we're late Ms. Hill kept us longer." Jazmine explained "Yea, bitch gon talk about since we like wasting her time she gon waste ours." Cindy added rolling her eyes, Harmony giggled at Cindy.

"Well now that your all here," Gio began with his mouth full of food "Nigga finish chewing first!" Cindy yelled at him "Sorry my bad, anyway this Saturday I'm having a party like I usually do before our first game and homecoming." he said "It's 7 p.m. til 11 p.m. at our house Hiro's DJing and Caesar if you wanna do a little perfomance you can." I added

"Our parents are staying at hotel that night because they don't want to be their in a house of teenagers." Gio added "They also said you guys can sleep over if you want." I said taking a bit of my salad "So you guys coming?" Gio asked "Of course!" Jazmine said everyone else nodded "Y'all already know how to spread the word." Gio said

Jazmine and I texted in the dance team groupchat, Caesar and Gio texted the boys basketball team, and Cindy told the girls basketball team. Once we text our teams they start inviting people in their friend groups which makes it easier for us then telling people individually. After discussing what was happening Saturday we went back to eating our lunches and listened to Gio tell his dumb stories that made everyone laugh.

When lunch we all said bye and went to our next class.

 **Hey guys finally wrote chapter 3. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I wanted to post it before I left it would've been up earlier , but my laptop crashed. Hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jazmine P.O.V.

After lunch I went to AAH aka African American History the only class I look forward to, now I'm in my last class of the day well it's not really a class more like a free period. Usually Cindy and I would leave as a senior privillage, but for some reason she wanted to stay in school.

"Cinnnnnnn," I whined "Why are we staying for an extra hour when we could leave." I said crossing my arms "I'm waiting for something, it won't even take that long." She said Shortly after a very familiar looking boy walked up to Cindy they hugged and talked a little he gave her something before he walked away, when he left Cindy turned around with this goofy smile on her face.

"What?" Cindy asked while I raised my eyebrow "Ok before I ask what he gave you, why are you cheesing like that?" I said while walking to the office to sign out "Me? Smiling? Where?" She said acting confused I just ignored her "Anyways why does he look so familiar too me?" I asked her "Probaly because that's Monique's bestfriend, Jonathan." Cindy said "Ohhh, yeaaa he use to pick her up after pratice before she got her own car." I remembered

"Last question." I said making Cindy roll her eyes "What did he give you?" she was digging into her pocket as I opened my car door "He gave me this." She pulled out a silver locket that had a C on it. "OMG ARE YOU GUYS DATING, UGH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled at her "Because you would react like this." Cindy laughed and got in the car

"We've been dating for almost a month now." she blushed "Awww I'm so happy for you." I said and started driving off "So where do want to go?" I asked "We can go to the mall it's 1:20 now so I'll have to be back for practice at 4." Cindy said "Alright to the mall we shall go." I said

I turned on the radio and _The Weekend_ by SZA came on right at the chorus

"MY MAN IS MY MAN IS YOUR MAN, HEARD IT'S HER MAN TOOOOO" Cindy and I yelled

MY MAN IS MY MAN IS YOUR MAN, HEARD THAT'S HER MANNNN

TUESDAY AND WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY AND FRIDAY

I JUST KEEP HIM SATISTED THROUGH THE WEEKEND

YOU'RE LIKE 9 TO 5, I'M THE WEEKEND

MAKE HIM LOSE HIS EVERY WEEKEND

YOU TAKE WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY

THEN JUST SEND HIM MY

THINK I GOT IT COVERED FOR THE WEEKENDD

About 15 mintues we made it to the mall

Huey P.O.V.

My last period class was music. I know some of you might be surpised, but I actually enjoyed playing the drums and secretly like singing something only Riley and Ceasar know. There was only about 20 mintues left to class and our teacher was pretty chill and didn't care what we did for the rest of class.

The time passed by pretty fast so when the bell rang I was kinda surpised. I got up and went to my locker, saw Monique waiting at my locker looking at her phone "You know there's a study that looking at your phone too much can damage your eyes." I said, at first she was startled, but when she looked up she smiled

"Yea, I know that's why I wear these." She said pointing to her glasses "What are you doing here?" I asked while opening my locker "Well I do go to school here." Monique said as I rolled my eyes "Kidding, I don't start practice until 4 and for some reason I feel really hungry, so I was wondering if you wanted to get some food with me?" she asked

"Mmmhh I'll think about." I said with a smirk "Ok fine I'll ask Ceasar since I know he likes free food." Monique said and started to walk away before she got any further I grabbed her hand "I'm just joking." I said in apolegitic tone "I knew you were gonna do that." She smiled

"So you tricked me into saying yes." I said as we walked to the parking lot "Noo you chose to turn around and follow me." Monique said as she opened the door.

"Where we gonna eat?" I asked her "There's this place with really good veggie burgers." She said and turned up her car music. I knew it wasn't the radio she didn't turn it on, but it wasn't a normal CD either. It was a homemade mix it was actually really good and had some of my favorite somgs on it.

"Did you mix this?" I asked acctually instrested in her answer "Yea, it's pretty old though. I use to really into DJing, but after I stopped." Monique said "Oh that's cool." I responed

The car ride was silent until we reached to the burger place, but it wasn't awkward silence it was nice silence. We order two veggie burger and one thing of fries because Monique doesn't eat a lot.

"See wasn't the burger good?" Monique asked as I finished my burger "Yea, it actually was. How'd you find this place." "My mom brought me here when we first moved here back in freshman year." She said

It was now 3:15 I payed for the food even though Monique instited because she brought me. We went back to her car and drove back to the school because she had practice. "Thanks for going to eat with me." She said getting out the car "No problem, now I know about that place and their burgers." I said it was quiet for a little bit.

"Well I gotta get changed for practice, I'll text you when it's over so all of us can leave togheter." She said "Ok." and we walked in the oppisite directions.

Cindy P.O.V.

After we went to the mall Jaz dropped me back off at school for practice. I bought a cute long sleeve maroon top with new marroon pumps for the party Saturday now I'm changing for this dumbass practice I don't even want to be at I left the locker room arounf 3:40 and sat with Monique and some of the other girls on the team.

Coach came, we stopped talking on sight she's the only person I'll ever admit is scary. We started warmups while the boys team went into the fitness room because of the wacked up schedule buys and girls practice on the same day, usually they spend the 1st hour in the fitness room and we stay in the gym until it's time to switch.

We didn't do much today just practiced our plays and worked on dribbling techniques. We ended at 5:30 which was earlier compared to other days, but I ain't complaining about it. I went back to the locker room and got changed I put on a Nike tee and my slides and took off my reversible and my sneakers.

I felt my phone vibrate it was only a text from Jazmine.

Jazzy: Do you want me to pick you up from practice?

ME: I was gonna walk, but since ur offering

Jazzy: I really have nothing better to do tbh

Me: mmmh I figured

Jazzy: I'll be there in 10

Me: kk

Jazmine only offered to pick me up when she was bored or if she had to tell me something that couldn't wait till I got to her house, plus it was cold as a bitch so I'm glad for this pity ride.

Monique P.O.V.

Even though practice ended I still had almost 20 minutes left everyone else left, but I had to wait for Gio and Caesar. I would've went to the library, but Huey was there and I didn't wan to bother him. So, I just listened to music and scrolled through Instagram.

It was almost 6 o'clock, so I texted Huey to come to the front of the gym and left the girls locker room. As if it wasn't perfect timing I saw Gio and Caesar behind me and Huey in the front of the gym. We all walked to my car, I opened the trunk and everyone put their stuff in there.

We all got in the car me and Gio in the front and Huey and Caesar in back. "Yo can you turn your heat on it's cold in this bitch!" Caesar yelled "Maybe if you wore the proper clothes before leaving the gym you wouldn't feel cold." I told him as I turned up the heat

"Shut up mom." he teased "Whatever." I said, Gio and Huey laughed. We started to drive off and Gio turned on the radio and My Boo came on.

 _There's always that one person that will always have your heart_

 _Never see it coming cause your blinded from the start_

"Oh no the talented twins are gonna start." Caesar said as he rolled his eyes "What?" said Huey

 _Know that your that one for me, t's clear for everyone to see_

 _My babyyyyy_

"It's what the basketball team calls us." Gio and I said at the same time

 _See, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I know about us and, uh_

 _It's the only way we know how to rock_

"Since these two have almost talent in the world, we call them the talented twins because it just so happens they have all of the same talents and their twins." Caesar added the last part as if Huey didn't know "Ohh" he said in realization

 _See, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I know about us and, uh_

 _It's the only way we know how to rock_

Gio and I just broke out and started singing once we got to Alicia Keys part all of us were singing, I've heard Caesar sing before it wasn't as good as his rapping, but when Huey sang it sounded really nice and soothing it was deep but not too deep and I liked it. The whole car ride was fun, then "If it isn't love" by New Edition came on and it couldn't get any better, but we reached to our house.

 _To be continued.._

Hey guys, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't put up a new chapter. Once school started I got hit with work back to back and I'm also in my school muscical, so the past few months been hetcic. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer so here's chapter 4 and I'll continue the rest in chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoys


End file.
